


You Were My Father Too

by ziallwarrior



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: He was his father too in a sense.
Kudos: 36





	You Were My Father Too

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](https://infinitysgrace.tumblr.com/post/186270486664/literally-nobody-me-with-my-broken-family)

Janus watches as Patton holds onto Virgil so delicately, hearing how sweetly Patton talked to the child. He clenched his jaw, a tightness in his heart as he watched. 

This man. This man who called himself ‘Padre,’ was picking and choosing. 

How could he? After everything, he only picks what he wants. He got logic, he got Thomas’ vote, he has everyone on his side, he even got one half of Creativity. Now, he’s here for  Anxiety. 

“ _Deceit_.”

Oh, how he hated his venomous sweet voice. He despised it with such a passion. 

“What?” Janus asks and looks over at Patton, “I also have a name.”

“Oh right, so you say,” Patton smiles at him, still holding onto Virgil on his hip, “Well, I’m here to take my son away.”

“Take him? You can’t,” Janus stands up, standing in front of Patton, “You can’t just come here and pick your choice of the litter! Besides, Virgil belongs here!”

“Who said so?” Patton asks and his head gives a small tilt, “They are in need of some good parental guidance. You aren’t doing a good job so far. Poor kid will go down so quick.”

“This is his home.”

“Virgil belongs with us.”

“He doesn’t even know who you are!”

“I’m his father,” Patton says in a soft tone that made Janus want to rip his hair out. 

“You were  my father too!” Janus raises his voice at him, looking at the stunned man in front of him. 

They stay still in complete silence, not even Virgil made a squeak. Janus sniffles and holds back his tears. He can’t cry. No. He couldn’t. 

“He’s coming with me. He doesn’t belong here with you and  _Remus_ ,”  Patton sneers his name and starts to walk away with Virgil. 

“He will find out the truth one day,” Janus calls out, not turning to face him, “Just wait.”

“Oh he will,” Patton grins, rubbing the baby’s back, “But a different version. Don’t worry,  Deceit.  I will raise him with  _ good  _ morals.”

Janus doesn’t turn around to watch Patton take away Virgil. All he can do is stand there and feel the bond he had with Virgil be broken. 

“Janus?”

“Remus, stay in your room. I’ll be there soon,” Janus says, a shaky breath sounding the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s like 2am, I am depressed, I scrolled through unsympathetic Patton tag on tumblr, and I have two homework assignments due today. College is fun.


End file.
